


Timeline

by Jasmine_Jay



Series: Son of Chaos [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: stuff and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Jay/pseuds/Jasmine_Jay
Relationships: past Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase - Relationship
Series: Son of Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102655





	Timeline

My Original Characters  
Raven Meek  
Son of Neptune  
June 11, 1992  
Black hair  
So light of blue eyes they are almost white  
Tall and thin  
6 feet  
16 years old  
Uptight, thrives from attention  
At his mortal school he was a basic popular kids that bullied his way to the top  
If you hear him sing you are compelled to follow and believe everything he says  
Few can resist him and those that can are very powerful or blood relatives

Delta Spear  
Daughter of Poseidon  
Legacy of Athena  
October 22, 1994  
Smarter than you average child of the sea  
Black hair  
A blue that is in between dark and light. When angry turns a really dark blue and a really light one if calm  
5 feet 4 inches  
14 years old  
she‘s a quiet kid but she stands up for what is right  
She has control over water like Percy but not as extreme  
Can understand any sea creature  
Does not trust easily but the people that earn her respect she is very loyal to and would do anything to protect  
Was in foster care cause mom died at birth  
Main weapon whip but  
Is very good with a Sword and daggers

Code names  
Percy Jackson: Θηριοδαμαστής (Monster Tamer) Single  
Luke Castellan: Έκπτωτος ήρωας (Fallen Hero) Single  
Bianca di Angelo:Έκπτωτος άγγελος (Fallen Angel) Single  
Nico di Angelo: Θεριστής (Grim Reaper) Will  
Zoe Nightshade: Τοξότης (Archer) Single  
Charles Beckendof: Φλόγα (Blaze) Silena  
Silena Beauregard: Γόης (Charmer) Charles  
Delta Spear: Τσουνάμι (Tsunami) Single  
Will Solace: Φωτεινός (Luminous) Nico

Percy Jakson  
6 feet 4 inches  
August 18, 1990  
In beginning of story 18  
After the break up it takes 20 to 30 years to get over her  
After Annabeth he becomes a warrior that has almost zero emotion but he eventually gets over her  
He is Bi  
He is the adopted son of Chaos  
His eye color changes on all ranges of color  
(Example:) sometimes they are sea green other times gold  
Basically any color can be the color of his eyes  
Can’t be black or white  
Main eye color is sea green  
His domains are liquids, strategie, loyalty, and Tameable Monsters  
By the time he returns to CBH he is extremely tired of war and thinks it is pointless

Chaos  
Non-Binary  
Does not care for titles

Story Line  
Delta arrives  
After she wakes up she is claimed at the campfire  
A few weeks later Raven arrives  
Raven starts enchanting everyone  
Percy leaves to his moms house  
He visits with his mom, Paul, and Estelle  
After percy leaves they move to a less populated area  
A few months after percy leaves camp Blackjack leaves and goes to the Jackson/Blofis' household  
He doesn’t tell them about CHB  
Raven uses a potion on Annabeth  
The Romans and the hunt are angry with camp half-blood  
CHB gets over Raven and realises their mistakes  
Percy is running away from the gods  
After a little under a year of running all over America he is at the point of giving up when a monster attacks him and he gets slashed across the face. He manages to kill the monster but he ran out of ambroise so the scar had to heal naturally  
A pack of tame hellhounds find Percy  
Athena blessed him with the knowledge of architecture  
Over the course of the next four years after he left the camps Percy made nine safe houses around the U.S. four of them are in Alaska and two in Canada  
Mrs.O'leary is the leader of the pack  
Percy starts taming monsters  
Percy has 6 hellhounds(other than Mrs.O’Leary), 2 dragons and 3 dragon eggs (Mrs.O’Leary is twelve feet tall normal hellhound are 6 feet tall)  
Galen(calm), (400 years)Eldest male hellhound: Mrs.O’Leary’s mate(6 feet 9 inches)  
Pele(fire), Youngest female hellhound: Last pup alive of an abandoned litter (6 months old) (a foot)  
Ada(happy), (4 years) teen female hellhound(Asher’s sister; born in the same litter) (5 feet)  
Asher(happy), (4 years) teen male hellhound(Ada’s brother; born in the same litter) (5 feet)  
Doran(stranger), (200 years) second eldest male hellhound(showed up one day to join the pack) (6 feet 4 inches)  
Blair(dweller of the plain), Second eldest female hellhound(similar age to Doran) (6 feet 2 inches)  
Phoenix,(3 years and 6 months) male dragon(A red dragon with an orange underbelly with silver eyes, Percy found him as an egg six months into living on his own) (7 feet)  
Jade, (2 years and 11 month) female dragon(A pale green eyed dragon with dark blue scales that fades to a really light blue underbelly, he found as an egg about a year into living on his own) (5 feet 10 inches)  
Phoenix and Jade mated and had 3 eggs (purple, silver and black) (by the time Nico and company arrive the are to hatch in 6 months)  
Mrs.O’leary started a pack of hellhounds after Percy left which had Galen, Blair, Ada, and Asher (Mrs.O’leary had a litter and all of them were stillborn except Ada and Asher)  
Nico, Will, and Delta set off to find Percy after they get back from CJ  
It takes 4 years for Nico and company to find Percy  
They end up finding him right before Chaos does  
All Four demigods and Percy’s pack of Monsters go with Chaos  
For every year on Earth a thousand years pass on Chaos  
Five chaos years after Percy leaves camp he comes to talk with Hestia  
5 years(Earth) after Percy and company leave Earth a new problem arises  
Chaos sends Luke(Fallen Hero) to fetch Percy


End file.
